


A Marriage of Sorts

by Rhianne



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Involvement missing scene, Pre-Slash (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for Involvement. Gen drabble. Could be read as pre-slash if you're so inclined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage of Sorts

Bodie left Cowley’s office deep in thought, in spite of his earlier amusement. Having to check out Doyle’s girlfriend wasn’t something he was looking forward to, but he’d done it before. They both had. Bodie had a feeling that Doyle wouldn’t see it like that, if he found out. 

It was the talk about marriage that bothered him. Doyle was serious about this one, and Bodie had lost count of the number of times Doyle had said that CI5 was no place for a married man. If Doyle married, he’d resign. No question about it. 

What would Bodie do then?


End file.
